You Are The One
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if there was a prophecy that involved Cas? Well I have thought about it numerous times. Plus doesn't Castiel deserve some love too? CasxOC, DeanxOC. M for juicy future chapters and violence and language
1. Prologue

JJ-Jefferu: Hello there World. I am the wonderful writer of this unloveable fanficiton.

Dean: Why are you so negative towards your works?

JJ-Jefferu: -sighs- Well Dean, I feel that until this story gets going it will be very dull.

Dean: -hits self on the head- That is a lie you are a wonderful writer.

JJ-Jefferu: -laughs- Ha so says you.

Sam: -hits JJ on the head-

JJ-Jefferu: -grabs head- Sheet metal Sam, stop watching NCIS.

Sam: Not my fault you get your muse likes to watch NCIS.

JJ-Jefferu: Anyway, I hope you enjoy the prologue. It was originally part of the first chapter but I decided to make it serprate.

Castiel: -looks around uneasy- What is my purpose here?

JJ-Jefferu: AWWWWWWW!!!!!-tackles Castiel-

Dean & Sam: Here we go again.

Bobby: JJ-Jefferu does not own Supernatural, the creators do. She only owns the group of Ocs and the plotline.

* * *

The girl sat there staring out at all the happy people coming and going from the diner. She only wished she had experienced something like that but she realized with her line of work it was hard to keep in contact with her family, and her parents were living proof that this life was not the most ideal for love.

Terra honestly believed that if she ever tried to find love there would always be something holding her back. She would either always be on the road or there was the risk that he would end up hurt. It just wasn't in Terra to let anyone man or not to get hurt trying to save her.

Terra let out a long exaggerated sigh as she glanced down at her menu. She had been on the road for about twelve hours and her stomach was about to wage war if she refused to feed it.

The place across from Terra filled with a person as well as the spot next to her on her side of the booth. She glanced up at her best friend and then looked over to her cousin. Both of which were highly attractive. Tiffany, Terra's best friend, was about 5'6" with long black hair with random spots of purple. Her green eyes could pierce into even the darkest of souls. Tiffany was about 27, almost 28 and half black, half French. Now Daemon, Terra's cousin, on the other hand was 6'2" had dark shaggy brown hair with crystal clear eyes. He towered over Terra, for she was short, shorter than even Tiffany. She was about 5'4" with mid-back length reddish-brown hair with green streaks. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. Terra and Daemon were close in age. He had just turned 27 and Terra was turning 27 in a few months.

"So Terr, they got anything good to eat here besides their famous pie?" Tiffany asks her friend. Tiffany could sense her best friend's sadness. Tiffany and Terra had grown up together in their hometown of Havelock, North Carolina, along with Daemon. They were never separate from each other. Or if they were it was only for short periods of time. See Daemon and Terra lived together with Terra's mother Jennifer, and Tiffany was there next door neighbor.

* * *

JJ-Jefferu: I hope you like the teaser to chapter one. I'll probably upload it right after this one.

Castiel: JJ would appricate reviews and alerts. She'll even personally thank you and write you a reply to be posted in chapter 2.

JJ-Jefferu: -hugs Castiel-

Dean: Please just give her fedback she might even make you something special :]


	2. Chapter 1: Hello There

JJ-Jefferu: Hiya. This will probably be the quickest update, seeing as I gave a short prologue. Please enjoy.

Castiel: She will award a prize to anyone who reviews

Dean: She will.

* * *

I sigh as I look over at Daemon. He had it easy, want to know how? He was gay, plain and simple. He could just use a guy and be done with it, but then again he knew the repercussion of falling "in love". I was very envies of Tiff though, she had it amazingly easy. During the summer she would go live with her uncle, while Dai and I would go spend time with my dad, so she met her soul mate, Dean Winchester.

"Well Tiffany," I start saying her whole name meaning I was going to vent. "You have it very easy, you have Dean and you both hunt so it's not dangerous," I pause and look over at Daemon and then back towards my 'sister'. "Dai on the other hand doesn't care. He's the wham, bam, thank you sir kind and doesn't care," Dai hits me. I stick my tongue out at him then continue. "And me where am I stuck? Loveless, a virgin and envying any living couple in the world and to top it off you just had to pick this diner where there is nothing but couples," I finish venting and look down at the menu. I finally figured out what I was going to order.

A slightly overweight looking waitress came over to our table. "Are you ready to order?" She asks. I notice her name tag says Jewelz. Odd, but who am I to judge when my nickname is Terr and it seems like someone is asking why you are tearing your paper. I smile up at her.

"I know what I'd like to order. I don't know about them though. I would like a strawberry milkshake with a cheeseburger combo. No tomato, lettuce or onions though please," I say politely my accent showing faintly, luckily I avoided my give away words.

"I would like a salad with extra ranch, and a glass of tea," Dai jumps to ordering, while it appeared Tiff was still browsing the menu.

"Well hunny how about a drink and I'll give you a few more minutes? You can order when I bring them out. Unless you have made up your mind," Jewelz asks real nice like. Tiff looks real conflicted. I nudge her. She sends me a questioning look.

"She'll just have the breakfast special" I say for her.

"Bacon, sausage, or ham?"

"Sausage"

"To drink,"

"Dr. Pepper," Tiff says as we all hand her our menus. She smiles at us and heads off after saying "I'll be right back with that,"

"Terr, you know it's not your fault," I glare at Daemon.

"Dai don't start. I know what you are about to say and please don't. I'm hurting enough. I feel so lonely when we meet up with Dean and or you go out with some random lay you got. So please don't go on about it not being my fault. It is," I say just as I hear a jingle about the door, someone just entered again.

I didn't care to look up, I defiantly didn't want to look up and see yet another couple. That would crush my already deflated self-esteem. The seat next to Tiffany becomes occupied and I hear the pulling of two chairs. Woah two, who's with Dean and Sam? I look up and see another guy with them.

"Hey Dean, Sam and, erm guest?" I ask unsurely. Everyone looks at me weirdly. "Did I miss something when I went to see Uncle B?" They nod. I groan. "Seriously? You're kidding me right?"

"Now Terr calm down, we didn't do it intentionally. We got busy and forgot." Tiff says I rub my eyes.

"Fine, whatever," I turn to the cute looking guy. I think he was the angel everyone was talking about. "I'm Terra, you must be Castiel?" I ask unsurely. He nods.

"Yes I am Castiel, I'm an ang-," Dean hits him, which causes Daemon to laugh along with Tiffany while I just stare blankly at him.

"Dean? You are so immature. Gosh, excuse me I need to go vomit," I say pushing Daemon out of the booth and onto the floor. I laugh at this and make my way to the bathroom.

Pushing open the bathroom door seemed to take so much effort for me, when it shouldn't. I had a horrible migraine coming on and it didn't help that we had a hunt in this town. I'm also assuming that Tiffany called in the Winchesters, but why I am not completely sure. I rub my temple as I stare at my reflection. I was defiantly not the girl I was more than 10 years ago. I couldn't begin to image how my mom would react to me following in dad's footsteps.

I turn on the sink and run cold water. After staring into my reflection for a few more seconds I cup the cold water in my hands and slash it onto my face. I feel so much more refreshed now. I sigh as I dry my hands and face. Long week ahead of us. Why? Well you will find out later on down the road.

Stepping out of the bathroom I run straight into someone's chest. I stumble back ward and before I can completely fall back into the wall or onto my butt, they grab my arms and pull me to them. Great I'm such a klutz not to mention someone was in my way.

"Sorry," I say looking up at the guy. To my shock it was Castiel, a blush appears on my face and I could have sworn I say small traces on his face.

"It is fine Terra. Dean and his female, um I don't remember her name, sent me to see if you were ok. She said you were feeling down?" Castiel says unsurely. I smile at him cutely.

"Are you referring to Tiffany, Dean's girlfriend?" Castiel nods at this. Aw he's so adorable, doesn't understand humans terms for dating. "Yeah I guess I've been a little down, but I'm fine. There is nothing that will fix this but time, I guess," I shrug. Castiel still has his hands on my arms holding me steady.

Castiel looks me in the eye with his head tilted to the side. I stare deeply back into his eyes. It felt like gravity was pulling me towards him as I leaned in closer to his face. Couldn't help but glance down at his lips and lick mine slightly, they had become chapped all of a sudden. He looked a little uneasy about the closeness, but he didn't stop me as my lips gently touched his. I felt a jolt of electricity course through my veins. I was in heaven, no pun intend, seeing as I _was_ kissing an angel. The sounds of someone walking down the hallway brought me from my little slice of heaven and back into reality. I pull back from Castiel, with a deep shade of red gracing my cheeks. I quickly head off towards the table. I pass Dean on the way back.

By the time I reach the table, my face has return to its normal color. I see that Sam and Daemon appear to be hitting it off, probably going to hook up. Don't give me that look I know what you're thinking, no Sam's not gay, or not completely. He is Bisexual, he wants to have kids but I think he likes guys more. Anyway when I get back to the table I look at everyone with a raised brow.

"Where prey tell do you suggest I sit guys?" I say referring to how Sam is now in the booth with Daemon.

"In the chair next to Cas or you can sit next to me," Tiff says moving over in the booth. I laugh and smile.

"You are willing to let me sit next to you? What about Dean?"I ask. Tiff glares and then raises a brow. "What?"

"Cas looks flustered and Dean doesn't seem to be letting up on whatever it was that happened," I turn slightly looking at the two. True to Sam's words Dean and Castiel were making their way towards us and Castiel was extremely flustered. Our eyes met for a split second and I blush looking away. I sigh and slid into the seat, leaving the booth open for Dean. I wasn't going to be a cockblock and keep them from touching when they haven't seen each other in a few weeks to maybe a month.

"So Cas was very flustered when I found him in the hallway, said he must have just missed you Terr." I look at Dean weirdly, brow raised and head tilted. "He left the table saying you had been gone too long and was worried," this shocks me. Castiel told me that Dean sent him. I look at Castiel and his face gets darker. Okay there is something I'm missing.

* * *

JJ-Jefferu: Hope you enjoyed it.

Dean: Me too. I liked it.

JJ-Jefferu: Thank you Deanie.

Sam: WOAH, she got away with that?

Dean: So? I kinda like her.

Sam: Ok, that's weird.

Tiffany: She has special privileges, she's my bestie :]

Castiel: Plus Dean's secret keeper.

Tiffany: What is he talking about.

JJ-Jefferu: -covers Cas' mouth and glares- Nothing sweetie. Go lay down and rest.

Tiffany: SHUT IT! That might give it away. -sulks off-

JJ-Jefferu: Dean go after her now!-growls-

Sam: Sorry guys, family affairs please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Um I Am too What?

**JJ-Jefferu: **I know I was supposed to update like yesterday (or that is what I told Mrs. George Weasly the emo kid) but I was busy yesterday. It was the first day of break.

**Dean:** She would like to thank: Superloudean, Mrs. George Weasly the emo kid, & Lady OD for the Reviews as well as the alerts.

**Sam:** She would also like to thank StayFrostyyy, VeekaIzhanez, Charlotte MaryWeather for the story alerts.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I am still shocked that I got that many, even if it's not a lot.

**Castiel**: A special thanks goes out to Mrs. George Weasly the emo kid because she has been motivating JJ to work on her story.

**JJ-Jefferu:** So I've decided that this chapter is being dedicated to Mrs. George Weasly the emo kid. Please enjoy.

* * *

I groan as I'm lying on Bobby's couch. My ribs hurt badly and I broke my left leg. It has been a good week since the hunt that nearly cost me my life plus Tiffany and her baby. Yeah you heard me, we found out after Tiffany and I got badly injured that she was pregnant. Shocked everyone, though I bet you are wondering what happened? Well Sam and Dean were defiantly needed on the case. See it was taking place in the town my dad died in, the same place. Turns out my dad became a vengeful spirit all because his high school sweet heart lied to him about having a kid. So I have a younger brother, his name is Jeremy. Jeremy just turned 17 the last day of our hunt. We saved his life, but his mom refuses to let me have anything to do with him.

During the previous week Castiel and I got close, though I still can't shake this feeling that he's hiding something from me. Something that is very important. Also since we've been back at Bobby's house he has been around a lot. I don't mean for Dean either. Dean and Sam were completely fine just taking a break from hunting to make sure that Tiff and I were completely fine. Plus Bobby was demanding that we stay here until I'm better. Tiffany has been confined to research IF she goes on hunts. But Castiel has been hovering around me; making sure I'm comfy, not in pain, and that nothing else could go wrong.

"Hiya Grumpy pants how's the weather from the couch?" asks Dean as he enters the living room where I'm stuck. I glare up at him.

"Well _Daddy_ I hate being confined to Bobby's, let alone the couch. How's Tiffany taking the news that she can't do anything?" I ask Dean as he lifts up my leg joining me on the couch. He lets out a sigh.

"She is just as sour as when she was told she wasn't allowed to go to prom." I laugh at Dean's statement. I remember that all too well. Her mom was pissed at her and decided she wasn't allow to go unless she got a date. So what did Tiffany do? She called Dean begging him to accompany her.

"That was a great time. Her mom was so mad,"

"What's up with you and Cas?" Dean asks gently turning towards me. I sigh and shrug.

"I don't know. I know he's an angel but that doesn't stop my feelings for him. Plus he's been acting so mothering towards me so I was going to ask you if you knew why?" I say staring at Dean, he sighs.

"I'm telling you the truth straight up. It was foretold that you two would have sex," I jump slightly at this, did Dean have to be so blunt about it?

"Seriously? As in baby or no baby?" I ask in shock.

"Baby, he's trying to take things slow for you and not scare you. He really likes you despite it being predetermined," Dean explains. I groan.

"Ok. Well it is nap time for me, so please ssh." I say closing my eyes and leaning back onto the couch.

I probably slept for about thirty minutes before the sounds of arguing woke me up. I stayed completely still and kept my breathing even, as to not give myself away. I could tell it was Dean arguing because my feet were still on his lap and half the arguing was coming from the end of the couch. The other I wasn't sure of until I heard him speak.

"Dean how could you have told her," Cas said in a low but angered voice.

"What was I supposed to do Cas? Lie to her? Yeah that would've gone over so well when she learned the truth. Besides she was bound to ask sooner or later. You aren't exactly acting like yourself," Dean fires right back. There is silence for a minute before I decided to put in my two cents in, keeping Castiel or Dean from retorting.

"Would you two take your arguing somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep here," I say slightly sitting up and looking at the two. Before either can respond I speak again. "Listen I know it wasn't Dean's place Castiel but I had a right to know. It's not right to keep something like that from me. Now please can one of you help me to my room? The stairs give me such a hard time," I ask yawning. I see Dean make no move to get up, I stare at him curiously.

"I'll do it. We have to talk anyway," Castiel says as he walks over to help me up. In less than a millisecond we were up in my room. I grab Cas' shoulder to steady myself that was not a fun experience.

"Woah, please warn me next time," I start looking up Castiel, he nods. "You can set me down on my bed," I say and Castiel walks over to the bed and sits me gently onto it. "Thank you Cas. You can sit down on my bed or you can sit in the chair. It's up to you," I say as I get myself comfy on my bed. He goes and sits on the edge of my bed, he looks a little uneasy. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Castiel its okay I understand," I try to comfort him. He shrugs it off and gets up.

"I didn't want you find out that way," he seemed (or so I'm assuming) very trouble by the fact it was Dean who told me and not him.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact Dean told me? Or you didn't want me to find out period." I say confidently at first then whisper the last part, secretly hoping for him not to catch it. Castiel looks directly at me.

"It's not like that. I wanted you to know, but I wanted you to find out from me. And not this soon," Castiel says coming towards me.

"Castiel it's better this way. If I found out after the fact I would have been pissed and you would be in a world of hurt," I try to reason.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please Review and alert I'd be super happy if you did.

**Castiel:** Please give her feed back it would help her greatly with the writing the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Well that's new

**JJ-Jefferu:** This update is a little bit short and shattered but I assure you that the later chapters will clear everything up. This one was kind of like a filter of sorts, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with Dai until talking with Mrs. George Weasly the emo kid and I decided his faith. I didn't really see him going too far into the series but his appearance and death serve to further the bonding of not only Terra and Castiel but Terra with the Winchesters.

**Dean: **Was that necessary to tell them that he dies? That like defeats this chapter doesn't it?

**JJ-Jefferu: **I never said he died in this chapter so thank you Deanie for telling them my evil plans of killing him off to fuel the fires.

**Dean: **But I never said whose fire it fuels.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Dean just shut your trap.

**Dean: **-hides- Where is Tiff?

**JJ-Jefferu: **She is resting, besides she is cursing your being alive at the moment. I believe she was even asking Castiel to send you back to Hell.

**Dean**: WHAT!

**JJ-Jefferu:** I know, I convinced Cas to not let that happen.

**Dean:** -tackles and hugs- Thank you so much, I love you.

**Castiel:** Um Dean will you please release her.

**Dean:** -releases JJ and steps away- Sorry dude.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please tell our readers the usual Castiel.

**Castiel:** JJ-Jefferu does not own any of the cast of Supernatural but she does however own Terra and Daemon, along with Tiffany, Tina (Terra's mom), Tammy (Tiffany's mom), Allen and any others you don't recognize from the televised show. She also owns the plot.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please enjoy it.

* * *

I glare at Daemon. He was suggesting that he head off with Dean and Sam on their next hunt. He didn't want to sit around Bobby's waiting for me and Tiffany to recover.

"Dai that's completely unfair. We always hunt together and now because I have an injury and Tiff is out of commission until she gives birth you wanted to just ditch me?" I ask in all seriousness standing at the end of the stairs. It was a bitch to get down the stairs; it has been about a week since I had the talk with Castiel and he disappeared. I haven't talked to Castiel nor have I heard anything on him. Dean wasn't telling me shit now.

"Terr, calm down, it is only one hunt then we can start up hunting again when you are a little bit better. Just call if you or Tiff needs anything. Bobby is heading towards your mom and Tammy's place. Said Aunt Jenny was worried that something was going on back home, and since she's not a hunter and Tammy is constantly watching for omens and what not Bobby said he was going to make sure his sister and best friend were alright," Daemon says as he grabs his duffle bag and turns towards the door.

"Dai," he turns to look at me. "Please be careful I have a bad feeling something is about to go down and it will not be pretty," I say softly. Daemon nods.

"I will be extra careful now. You and Tiff have a weird knack for being right when either of you has those kinds of feelings." Daemon says as he sends me a small smile as he exits the house. Not even five minutes later I hear the sounds of the Impala leaving the drive. I let out a breath I wasn't even aware that I was holding.

"TERRA," Tiffany screams. I wasn't too alarmed she's always yelling at me, but to be safe I grab the sawed off shot gun that was by the stairs. I head towards the kitchen where Tiffany was preparing me a yummy chocolate cake.

I walk into the kitchen as fast I can. Tiffany was standing at the counter with shocked expression on her face looking towards the door. I turn towards the door, there leaning against the door frame was Castiel and he was looking pretty worn and bloody.

"Castiel," I say worriedly. He looks up and his face looks worse than everything else. His eyes were so dull that it hurt. He looked like he was about to fall over at any time. I hobble over to him. Just as he's about to fall I catch him. "Oh Cas, what happened to you." I whisper as Tiffany comes over to help me get Castiel to the couch.

"I knew something bad was going to happen," Tiff says as we put Castiel on the couch. I look at her.

"You felt something was going to happen with Castiel?" She nods." And you didn't feel the need to tell me, why?" I fire off.

"I didn't want you to worry Terr, you have enough going on," I glare at her.

"Doesn't matter, you would be just as pissed if I had that feeling about Dean and didn't tell you," I fire back after she was giving me a look that said she wasn't going to tell me.

"What do you think happened to him?" Tiffany asks as she heads towards the kitchen to get something to clean up his wound.

~!~!~

It had been a couple hours and Castiel was still unconscious I was starting to worry, but Tiffany had a sure win way that would take my mind off of Castiel: Guitar Hero. It was always the sure way to take my mind off of something. We have a copy of EVERYTHING in our trunk; it was a Christmas present from my mom. I'm starting to feel bad about lying to her about following in my dad's footsteps, I mean it's hard not to. I mean Hell even Daemon was even hunting. We shared our dads.

"_The stars that pierced the sky_

_He left them all behind_

_We're left to wonder why_

_He left us…all behind,"_ a groan behind me interrupted my singing. I turn and see Castiel start to stir. I immediately forget about the game and head to check on Castiel.

"Cas, are you alright?" I ask him as he tries to sit up. Though I was beginning to use my leg more than I was supposed to but it wasn't bothering me too much at the moment.

"Where am I?" Castiel asks completely dazed. I was slightly confused, how did he not know where he was.

"Um Cas, you don't remember coming here?" he shakes his head. "What was the last thing you remember?" I ask, he looks me straight in the eyes and I can see some conflict.

"Sam, Dean and Daemon called me saying they needed help. I arrived as fast as I could but it was too late, I couldn't save him," Castiel looked down; he looked like he was having trouble forming his words.

"Castiel who couldn't you save." Tiffany asked, startling me. I forgot she was in the room.

"Daemon," was the single word that came out of Castiel's mouth. My world froze. Dai can't be dead, he just couldn't. Tears start to fall from my eyes before I can even try to hide them.

"Terra," Tiff says coming towards me. I shake my head and back away from Castiel. I know this wasn't his fault but at the moment I can't be near him.

"I need to be alone. Please just give me some space," I turn and head to the stairs and slowly head up them.

"I'm sorry Terra, I tried my best to save him but Allen was in control of his body and forced him to sacrifice himself for Sam," I barely hear Castiel say. My blood boils, Allen. Of course it was Allen, everything was always his fault.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please Review and Alert and again I'm sorry about this chapter seeming random or meaningless. It was pretty much a filler that I was using as a means to damper Terra's life and for her to decide she doesn't want to be near anyone.

**Castiel:** Things should be better in the following chapters if not-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Then I apologize.

**Sammy:** Please give input.


	5. Chapter 4: Coming clean?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Jerry Miller is based off a good friend/sister of mine :] She will have a part later on in the story, maybe.

**Dean: **You must really be nice. Two updates within days of each other.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Well I wanted to get this chapter over with so I could go on to a great chapter.

**Sam:** Which would be?

**JJ-Jefferu:** The next chapter is finally being established within season 4 of Supernatural

**Dean:** SERIOUSLY!

**JJ-Jefferu:** -nods- Yes because it was by far one of the greatest episodes ever.

**Dean:** Why, which one is it.

**JJ-Jefferu:** One I still can't believe Sam's face was straight.

**Sam:** The one were Dean- I tackle Sam to keep him quiet-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Shut it Sammy boy, only Mrs. George Weasly the emo kid knows which one I'm talking about.

**Castiel:** As usually JJ-Jefferu doesn't own the series Supernatural or any noticeable things. She however owns any OC's.

**Dean:** -is looking at a map confused- Where the hell is Havelock?

**JJ-Jefferu:** It's located in North Carolina. It is my hometown –smiles brightly-

**Dai:** Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The rumbling of my car was all that was keeping me sane. I was on my way to my home town. A place I hadn't set foot in quite sometimes, probably about my 21 birthday. Aunt Deana was a mess, according to my mom. She said since Bobby had informed them that Daemon was dead she just broke down and was barely eating, let alone sleeping. The fewer distances between building had alerted me I was just entering the city limits, the lights had begun to get closer. I stopped at the first red light that was just past a car dealership where I bought my old Jeep Wrangler. I rub my eyes as I gently press the gas and began driving towards my childhood home, the place that held most of my fondest memories, but I push that aside. I pass by a Wal-Mart, woah it really has been a while. It wasn't here the last time I road through.

"What hurts the most, is being so close, and having so much to say," cut through the silence of my car. I yawn as I answer the phone.

"Yellow," I say into the phone as I glance at the clock in my CD player. It read 12:01 A.M.

"This is crazy Terr, you know your mom is going to flip. Do you think Aunt Dee needs this now? To know that not only did both you and Dai disobey them but it's what got him killed and by Allen none the less?" Tiffany says.

"Tiff, its 12:01 in the morning, I jumped into my Jeep only an hour after Castiel told me what happened. I left without an explanation and the first thing I get when answering the phone is comment about not tell my aunt and my mother that it was following in our fathers footsteps that kid him? No I don't think so. They deserve to know. Go to sleep or better yet look after Dean, I'm sure he needs it with how guilty he's feeling," I hung up the phone and pull over at the first gas station I was comfortable pulling into. I pull up to the pump and fill up my gas tank.

"Hey Terra it's Sam. I'm sorry that Daemon died, I tried everything I could to help. I just wasn't strong enough I'm sorry," that was only the first message that Sam left me and they all said the same. I groan walking into the store. The next couple of messages were however from Dean, my mom, Bobby, and Castiel.

"Te, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to help Dai, I know nothing I say can bring him back or lessen the pain. Please call once you are done driving," that was Dean's message. Next was my mom.

"Terra Danielle Cates, you have some explaining to do. I know Bobby was not telling the whole truth, your aunt Deana is in tears and keeps repeating 'I can't believe they still did it' is there something you and Bobby aren't telling me," well gee I guess Auntie Dee knew more than I thought.

"Terra, you're mom is livid. I had no choice but to tell her the truth. So be prepared," I groan as I grab a twelve pack of Coke, along with a Monster. The last message however made me stop in my tracks.

"Terra, I know what you're thinking but don't do it. It's suicide, you can't go after Allen alone. Please call me. I'm worried about you," Castiel said with so much worry that I was starting to feel bad about my goals. I end my voicemail sticking my phone back into my pocket and making my way to the cashier, only after picking up a pack of Skittles.

"This all for you miss," the cashier asks ringing up my caffeine and sugar products.

"No, I also got gas out on pump 4," I say with a slight yawn.

"Been traveling a lot mis- Terra?" the cashier says startling me, causing me to read their name tag.

"Jerry!" I say in shock. Jerry Miller was one of my good friends during high school, loved her to death. "I thought you left Havelock and was trying to be a teacher?" I say with a smile, she laughs at me.

"Its the summer I get bored, as you should remember from high school, and the pay from teaching isn't that great so I took a part time job here," she explains.

"That's cool. I wish I had your freedoms, I didn't return to Havelock for a pleasant visit unfortunately." I say gloomily. Her smile turns to a frown.

"Yeah I'm sorry about Daemon, he was a great friend."

"Let me guess my mom told you and invited you to the wake?" I ask she nods in respond. "Well you'll finally get to see Tiff's boyfriend and his brother. Who knows maybe you can rock Sammy's world." I joke.

"Well I guess I'll see you Saturday," I nod taking my stuff.

"See ya Jer," I say exiting the door. I get into my Jeep and head back to my mom's place. After about a ten minute drive I pull into my mom's house. I take a deep breath as I pull the Coke and my bag out of the Jeep. As I make my way up to the door, a light comes on and the front door opens.

"Terra Danielle Cates, you have some explaining to do before you even think about sleeping in this house," my mother says standing in the threshold of the front door.

"Don't worry mama I even brought you some Coke to help keep you up," I say stepping inside past my mom. "You might want to sit down though," she moves away from the door and sits in her rocking chair. She was waiting patiently.

"Go ahead and start talking," I then begin my tale of the adventures Dai, Tiffany, and myself have had since we graduated. Even the most recent one of finding out that I have a half-brother and then the events leading up to Dai's death.

"Then Castiel showed up at Bobby's and he passed out and when he came too he told us what happened and how Allen had possessed Dai and forced him to die for Sam," I finish and look down at the floor.

"So you're not just telling me that for the past 6 years that you and Dai not only ignored what me and Deana said but Allen was the cause of his death," I nod still not looking at my mom. She let out a breathe "Well I shouldn't have expected that you wouldn't follow in your dads and Uncle Mike's footsteps, especially after Allen killed your Uncle Mike, but I never expected one of you to die because of him," she pauses and stands up, causing me to look up. She looks dead tired. "Rest up. Don't get me wrong I am mad but now is not the time. Tomorrow we have to finish the preparations for Saturday and you look like you drove straight here from Bobby's," I nod getting up and heading to my old room.

"Woah," I'm hit with a wave of pain. Shit I forgot all about my leg. I limp into my room sitting on my bed. I sigh as I pull out my pain pills. I glance around my room. It still looked the same. There were posters of all kinds of things on my wall from boy bands to anime shows. The walls were still a pale blue and my canopy of stuff animals was still hanging over my old computer desk, which still had my desktop computer.

"I didn't change anything. I left the room just as you had it," a voice from my door startles me. I turn to see my step-dad Charlie. I smile at him.

"Thanks Charlie, I'm glad it's the same. I miss the simpler times in life." I say. He smiles and nods.

"Things were a lot different when Mike was alive. Still ashamed that he was killed," Charlie says and turns and leaves. "Night Terra,"

"Night Charlie," I say as he closes the door while leaving. I lay down on my bed not even bothering to change out of my clothes and fall asleep within minutes of my head hitting my pillow.

~!~!

I arrived on Wednesday and it was now Saturday. Everyone was crowded into my moms house. Dean and Sam were staying in the guest room, Tiffany was sleeping in Dai's old room and uncle Bobby was staying next door with Tammy. Castiel was MIA, apparently he left as soon as he felt well enough to leave and that happened on Thursday. I pulled on my black skirt and black leather jacket over my purple tank top. Dai wouldn't have wanted me to wear a regular jacket, he wanted me to wear the leather one he got me a few years back. I slip on my black flats as I walk out of my room pulling back my hair into a high pony tail. I walk straight into a hard body and fall backwards. Yet again I am caught before I hit the ground. I look up into the blue eyes of my favorite angel, Castiel.

"We really should stop meeting this way Castiel." I blush as he pulls me back onto my feet.

"It's my fault I was about to know and see if you were ready." Castiel says, his cheeks looked a little pink. It's funny to think we are supposed to produce a baby that will somehow change something.

"I am. Let me guess everyone left and said you should ride with me to the cemetery?" I ask.

"Yes that and there wasn't enough room for me to ride with anyone else, or so I was told." I shot Castiel a strange look.

"Yeah right and you came looking for me in the diner because Dean sent you," his face darkens and I smile. "I'm not that gullible. I know there was plenty of room elsewhere. Can't you just admit that you wanted to ride with me?" I ask walking towards the front of the house towards the door.

"I find it hard to admit that I want to ride with you. I find that admitting a lot of things with you is hard. Harder than I thought," Castiel explains grabbing my arm. "I have this undying need to want to protect you and I just want you to be safe. That's why you are not going to go anywhere near Allen." Castiel finishes causing me to look up at him.

"Cas, I have too. He keeps taking people from my life. He has to be stopped. I don't want to lose anyone else," I say with tears coming out of my eyes. Castiel pulls me too him. I cry into his chest.

"Well you aren't going to do it alone. I'll help you, but only if there's no other choice. You are not to face him unless it's absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" I nod against his chest. I pull back from Castiel and smile at him lightly.

"Thanks Castiel, we better get going before Dean starts thinking we started to try making the baby," I say before I stand on my tip toes and give him a light kiss on the lips. Before I can turn to go out the door Castiel pulls me into a longer and deeper kiss causing me to blush.

After half an hour of driving we arrive at the cemetery. There were more cars there than I expected. The parking lot was full of cars. As I pull into an empty parking lot I notice that it looked like it was going to rain. I open the door I notice Castiel just sitting there.

"Cas, come on." I whisper. He looks at me with guilty eyes. "It's not your fault and I'm sure that Dai doesn't blame you. Now come on before it starts," he nods opening his door following me towards the wake. See we burned Dai's body, like you would with any normal hunter, but we were having a wake for all those people he back in high school and for his family.

"Daemon was a great son and a wonderful cousin. He will be greatly missed, but I know that he is in a better place," Aunt Dee says right as we were entering. We took our spot next to Dean and Tiff. Tiff noticed and nudged me in the ribs, let me remind you they still hurt, I groan as I look at her. She looks between me and Castiel wiggling her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and look back at my aunt. I feel someone grab my hand. I glance down at my hand and notice that Castiel grabbed my hand. I smile at this small gesture and squeeze his hand.

"Now I'm sure Terra has more to say than I, seeing as she knew him better than even his own mother. " Aunt Dee says causing all eyes to avert themselves to me. I shift slightly. Casitel nudges me.

"You'll do great," Castiel whispers into my ear and pushes me towards the front of the room. I stumble and catch myself walking to the front of the room.

"Hi everybody, I know it's been a while since anyone has seen Dai, Tiff, or even me. So I probably would knew him better than anyone else, expect maybe Tiff, but we all know she was more interested in her boyfriend than her best friends cousin at all times, " I joke lightly smiling at Tiffany who in returns sticks her tongue out causing the room to laugh and break a bit of the tension within the room. "Dai was one of the best people once you got to know him, and he was the brother that I never had but was instead gifted as a cousin. He was always there for me and I will never forget him. He is in a better place and that's all I have to say about Daemon." I say with tears falling from my eyes as I step away and straight into the waiting arms of Castiel.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here's a new installment. I hope it was ok.

**Dean: **She decided she needed to write and post this one.

**Castiel: **She hopes its good, her eyes kind of hurt.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-falls asleep sitting up-

**Castiel: **-moves JJ to lie down on her bed- She is very tired, her sleep cycle still hates her.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-groans and snuggles into Castiel's side- Mmm Cas.

**Castiel:** -blushes- Please Review


	6. Chapter 5: Yellow Fever

**JJ-Jefferu:** I know that Cas seems a bit out of character for this early in the series but I just loved this episode and thought it would be an amazing one to write in. I'm even going to have Castiel acting cold told Terra later on, ya know after he returns to Jimmy's body. But I'm having this sort of fluff early on so that Terra will seek comfort in the form of an old friend. I will spoil something for you now. Her and Cas have a nice meeting before the episode "The Rapture" all because I don't see Terra and Cas getting much _them_ time.

**Dean:** Did you have to spoil it for the readers? I mean come on why would you do that.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at Dean- It's to clear up something I, myself, just noticed and I'm not too sure about anyone else.

**Castiel:** -stands awkwardly to the side looking down- I feel like such a jerk.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Nuuu! Don't, you can't help it. -tackles Castiel- It's okay I still love you

**Castiel:** -blushes-

**Sam:** I can't believe you are doing this chapter.

**Dean:** Why? -looks confused-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -laughs nervously- because it "Yellow Fever"

**Dean:** -glares- You are now below Sam on my Shit list.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -pouts- I'm sorry but it's like an all time favorite episode

**Bobby:** Will you idgits just get along with this story, stop stalling JJ.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'm sorry Bobby

**Jerry:** JJ still doesn't own the rights to Supernatural, though she wishes. She owns none of the Characters you recognize and know from the show, however, she does own the Oc's, plotline, Season 2-4 DVD set and the laptop that was used to create this chapter.

**Tiff:** Enjoy the latest installment.

**JJ-Jefferu:** This is probably by far my longest installment and its probably only this long cause I used some of the episode, note not all of it.

* * *

It's been a couple months since Dai's funeral. Castiel and I have gotten closer, though we are still nowhere near ready for the "baby making" stage of our relationship.

Today was my birthday, I turn 27. I was kind of sad at the fact that Dai was not sharing my birthday with me and that Tiffany was stuck at Bobby's with him being so mothering. I laughed when I left Havelock after Dai's funeral to hunt when Tiff would call me venting that she was about to shot Bobby, or that Dean wasn't letting her do anything for herself. I was currently sitting in a motel room in some town, to which I don't recall the name, in Colorado. I just got done with a hunt about two hours ago and I was exhausted. My eye lids were drooping and my head was pounding. Lately it has been getting harder and harder to sleep for more than a few hours. I have just blown it off as too much hunting but Jerry seems to think otherwise.

Dean and Sam have been curious as hell to know why I'm keeping in contact with an old high school contact, but ever since the funeral Jerry and I have fell back into a pattern that we had Sophomore/Junior year when I was living with my dad, before he died. It's nice to have someone normal to talk to every now and again. We text like crazy and talk weekly on the phone. She's been telling me that an old flame, Jeffery Nelson, has been wondering about me as well since the funeral, but that is something to worry about all together on a different day. Hopefully one where I'm not stuck in some crappy motel room staring at some daytime drama repeat.

"Back in Black" by AC/DC fills through my room. I groan as I look at my phone that was lying on the bedside table. I only make to pick it up because it is Dean.

"'ello house of those in need of sleep, this is Terra speaking how may I assist you tonight?" I answer the phone. I hear a chuckle.

"Well Terra I was wondering if you wanted to join Sammy and I on a hunt," I hear a punch being thrown, so I assume that Sam was, once again, mad at Dean for calling him Sammy.

"I might be interested," I say leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

"Might be? What's that mean?" Dean asks. I laugh.

"On its location, I'm really tired and if it's in any other state than Colorado that means I would have to leave the motel I'm staying at now in order to meet up with you guys." I explain, trying to hold in a yawn.

"Well I guess we're in luck. The case is up in Rock Ridge, Colorado." Dean replies. I let out a breath. I liked working on hunts with Dean and Sam, so I was relieved that it wasn't far from here.

"I think that is only like an hour maybe two tops from where I am now. I'll come meet y'all in the morning, but right now I need to get some sleep or I will be useless on this hunt." is my reply as I turn off the TV in the room.

"Alright see you tomorrow, give us a call when you reach the town."

"Will do Deanie, tell Sammy I say hi." I hang up the phone putting it back on the bedside table and plugging it up to charge. I really didn't need to be on a hunt and have my phone die, not again. I close my eyes as I lean back against the headboard. I was about to turn off the light when I felt a slight breeze, so I open my eyes to see Castiel at the end of my bed looking at me worried.

"You haven't been sleeping well still?" he asks sitting next to me on the bed. I nod.

"Yeah I'm having these vivid dreams of someone screaming bloody murder and then they stop and that same voice is laughing evilly as someone else is screaming." I tell him. I watch him very carefully and notice his eyes slightly get wide for a split second then they return to normal just as fast.

"Since when?" I yawn and think about it.

"I started to go on more hunts with Dean and Sam," I say closing my eyes again.

"I can help you sleep, that is if you want me too." I can hear the hesitancies in Castiel's voice. So I open my eyes again and I find myself staring straight into his memorizing blue eyes.

"Only if it will help me feel better and it is not too much trouble for you." I ask softly. He smiles at me reassuringly.

"Of course it's not too much trouble Terra, you know as well as I do that I would do anything for you," Castiel says as he kisses my forehead and then touched my forehead. My eyes slowly start to drift close and I mumble gently before I completely fall under the spell.

"Castiel I love you," that was the last thing I remember before I entered a dreamless sleep.

~!~!

I growled as I entered Rock Ridge. Could they have been any duller in choosing a case? The town looked to have once centered around an old mill.

"Dean, why the hell do you need my help for this case?" I ask as I pull up beside the Impala at the morgue, unlike Dean and Sam I didn't need to act like FBI, I had a degree in forensic science and a minor bit of knowledge of autopsies. Besides my mom had connection which means that I could pass as a student. The perks of my mommy being a college professor, though she hated my job she was going to keep my illegal activity to a minimum.

"Because we thought you might want some human contact since you know." Dean started looking at me weirdly.

"Dean I'm fine. I'm over it, besides with Castiel watching over me. Ugh, whatever let's just finish this case because I for one don't like the looks of this case." I say as we enter the building.

~!~!

Okay so I was pretty much at a stale mate, I totally tuned out the morgue technician and had to have Dean explain to me what was going on. The guy, um crap what was his name. I stop to think for a minute, which turns into a few. Oh yeah his name was Frank O'Brien, he was a 44-year old healthy man who ran marathons and he supposedly died of a heart attack. That sent off a huge warning flair in my mind when Dean was explaining it to me.

"So let me get this straight, there was no actual reason for him to die of a heart attack, yet that was what the guy at the morgue said he died of until he opened him up?" I ask confused. Next time I was going to pay more attention to what was going on so I was not relying on Dean to explain to me what was happening, when Dean honestly sucked at it. Sam had stepped out to get us some food.

"Yeah that's right, but I did see some weird looking scratch marks on his arm, "Dean adds to the weirdness. I nod.

"How about I do some research and you two go out and talk to anybody who knows Frank. Besides I don't believe anyone would believe that I'm a FBI," I explain before Dean or Sam can object to me staying behind in the room. I had a massive headache coming on and besides I really didn't want to be in this small town.

For three hours I had been stuck in this hotel room looking through any and all sources I could think of. I groan as I throw another stupid book across the room. None of the books were helping me nor was anything I was finding out on the internet, without more information I was once again stuck. I fell back onto my hotel room. We all were sharing a room and Sam said I could take a bed and he and Dean would work out who sleeps where: the other bed or the couch.

"This is so hopeless. I need more information." I pick up my cell phone and dial Sam's number. After a few rings he finally picked up.

"Yes?" Sam answers.

"Is there anything new you can tell me? I'm drawling blanks and can't find anything," I whine into the phone.

"We have narrowed down a few things,"

"Like?" I ask impatiently.

"Frank's wife committed suicide and he and the two other guys had the same red scratch marks on their arms. Plus his house was clean." Sam says and for some reason the sounds of it seemed like there was more to it than he was telling me.

"Sammy what else is it? I know there has to be more, your voice is slightly lower and it's normal when you're not telling everything." I ask, staring up at the ceiling. It was an off color white and had many water marks from water damage.

"I think Dean has been infected." Well that was just icing on cake.

"That's just great, I'll call Bobby and have him collaborate and see if he can shed some light on what's happening." I say hanging up the phone.

~!~!

The next morning Sam and I were walking back to the hotel after grabbing some breakfast. We get back to the hotel and notice that there is music coming from the direction of the Impala. It was "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor I smile at this as we make our way over to the car. Sam was carrying a box of donuts while I had a caramel latte in my hand, drinking it occasionally. Sam hits the window of the Impala as we see that Dean is lying in the seat playing air drums. This causes Dean to jump up and look startled. He then gets out of the car and sees the donuts in Sam's hands and throw them into the Impala.

"Dude look at this" Dean shows us his arm. There were three vertical scratches.

"I was just conforming what Bobby told Terra last night," Sam starts causing Dean shifts his eyes to me and then back to Sam.

"And" Dean asks impatiently.

"You're not going to like it" I say taking a sip of my latte.

"What is it?" Dean asks staring at Sam.

"Its ghost sickness" Sam says.

"God no," Sam looks at Dean weirdly. "I don't even know what that is" Dean says, then Sam begins to explain to Dean what he and Bobby chatted about and why Dean was possibly infected. I laughed at this and Dean sent me a death glare.

A few hours later after Sam confirmed that Jess, Frank's wife was not the ghost, she had been cremated. Dean gave us a clue; a wood chip. This led us to the old mill. We pull up at the old mill.

"I'm not going in there," Dean says as he stops the car and we all get out.

"I need backup," Sam looks at me sheepishly. Thanks Sammy dear for a vote of confidence. "Not that you aren't good enough Terra it's jus-," I cut him off before he can finish that sentence.

"It is fine Sam I totally understand that's how I felt on hunts when Tiff, Dai," I stop and close my eyes to keep away the tears. A hand is placed on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Terr, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Sam states. I shake my head.

"I'll get over it eventually," I say heading towards the building.

"You're going in Dean." Sam states simply and head to the back of the Impala where they get weapons and Dean has a mini freak out moment.

"I'll man the Flashlight." Dean says taking the flashlight, I laugh at this. This ghost sickness was the funniest thing ever. Can't wait to see what happens inside the old mill. While walking in the mill the EMF goes off like crazy, I glare at Dean.

"Thanks Deanie, you are making this hunt oh so much easier," I say sarcastically. Sam spots a ring.

"To Frank, Love Jesse," Sam reads as I keep on walking. They catch up after a minute and we walk down a hall. We hear a banging sound and enter a room that looked like it used to be the employee room, it had those tall lockers in it. Sam motions that he's going to open the door.

"One, two, three," Sam says opening the locker door. A cat was sitting on the top shelf and meowed causing Dean to scream like a little girl. I started to laugh, and boy did I laugh. I laughed so much it hurt.

"Boy was that scary," Dean said. Sam just shakes his head. I look at Sam.

"How could you not laugh?" I ask him. He shrugs. "You know that Dean would have had the situation been different right?"

"I know but what can I say I just didn't think that was too funny." Sam just shakes his head and walks away. "Hey," I call out. Sam turns to me.

"I'm going to go back to the car," Sam gives me a look that clearly said 'seriously you can't leave me alone with him.' "I need to call Tiff and check in on her." I reason. I got to the car and pull out my phone and dial the familiar number of Tiffany Singer.

"Yes my dear," Tiffany's voice answers seeming chipper.

"How are you fairing today?" I ask as I see Dean running towards the back of the Impala and he took a drink of a bottle of alcohol.

"I'm just peachy; I have the gender of the baby. I'm so excited," I smile. She always wanted a little girl, so judging by the sound of her voice it was going to be a girl.

"Let me guess it's a girl?" I ask, seeing Sam jog over to the car.

"We defiantly came to the right place," I hear Sammy tell Dean as he holds up an ID card. I sigh.

"Yes it is. Have you talked to Dean? He's not answering my cell calls. I fear something is up." Tiffany says worriedly.

"Bobby didn't tell you did he?" I ask opening the back car door and getting in.

"Tell me what?" Tiff asks and I sigh cursing Bobby for shielding my best friend.

"Dean's been infected by a ghost sickness. He is majorly freaked out and I believe his paranoid state is why he isn't answering your calls. How about I come up and stay with you while Bobby and Sam figure it out?" I ask as Dean drives us back to the hotel.

~!~!

Bobby and I traded place and I was now sitting in the living room of Bobby's place. I yawn as I lean back against the back of the couch. I was slightly tired and Tiffany was in the kitchen baking god only knew what but it smelled so yummy.

"Tiffy, what are you cooking." I yell, too lazy to get up and head into the kitchen.

"Tiffany can't hear you," a voice behind me says, causing me to jump. I place a hand over my now racing heart.

"Jesus, Castiel you scared me." I say looking at the beautiful angel before me. "Why can't she hear me?" I ask confusedly. She was in the kitchen how could she not hear me?

"She's on the phone with Dean. She's telling him all the good news and he is letting her know that he's fine. She told me to tell you that Bobby was on his way back here." Castiel says sitting next to me. I sigh and lean on him.

"So they are all fine and Dean didn't bite the dust?" I ask just to be sure I'm not hearing things.

"Yes Dean is absolutely safe and in one piece. Besides he's too important to our cause for us to just let him die." Castiel says trying to reassure me but it just kind of freaks me out. I bury my head in his chest.

"Thanks for trying to reassure me Cas, but your reasoning just made it worse." Castiel holds me tight.

"Terra I made your favorite-," Tiffany says walking into the room. I jump up, again someone snuck up on me.

"Why is everyone sneaking up on me," I say and bury my head back into Castiel's chest. They laugh at me. I can tell Castiel was laughing as well because I felt his chest moving up and down.

"You are just so out of it I guess. Are you okay?" Tiff asks. I shake my head.

"I'm just thinking about the future and what it holds," I say.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Dean do you secretly wish you were a chick?

**Dean:** Why would you ask me that?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Um seriously? Your comment in "It's The Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester" about coming back as a cheerleader?

**Dean:** ...

**JJ-Jefferu:** -laughs-

**Dean:** Isn't that the episode with the douche bag?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Yes Deanie it is.

**Castiel:** -is very silent-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Castiel its not your fault babe, you are not a spineless dick.

**Castiel:** -looks at JJ like she just cursed God- Do not say those words, they are unfitting for a female.

**Dean:** -tries to hold in laughter but can't- Sorry to bust your thought of JJ, Cas, but she says those kinds of words daily. Can't change a person's vocabulary.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Dean –growls-

**Dean:** Yes?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Go play with your wife. I believe she made pie.

**Dean:** Did you say pie? –runs off in search of Tiffany and pie-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -laughs- Dean and his one track mind.

**Tiffany:** -walks in with chocolate cup cakes- Howdy. Anyone see Dean?

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smiles evilly- No why?

**Tiffany:** -sighs- I made him cupcakes. I love to bake, I guess it's to keep busy. Here you have them. –hands to JJ- Oh yeah please Review.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -is busy devouring the cupcakes-

**Castiel:** She is sorry for the delays and owes Mrs. George Wealsy the emo kid a super apology and she promises to make it up to her.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I LOVE YOU MRS. GEORGE WEALSY THE EMO KID YOU ARE MY FAVORTIE PERSON –is sugar high and deprived of sleep-

**Castiel:** It's currently 1:17 am and she was determined to finish the update for Mrs. George Wealsy the emo kid who has been patient with her and her moving of her deadline of updating. She was very busy this past week. She was babysitting, doctors, friends and spending time with her parents.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I would like to say that Uriel is a douche bag and should be shot through the heart, too bad Anna kills him.

**Castiel:** -catches JJ as she passes out- She was rewatching season 4 so she could write this chapter and decided to keep going and is watching the episode entitled "It's The Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester", the one right after "Yellow Fever" Please Review and again she is sorry the update took so long.


	7. Chapter 6: A Break and A New Member pt1

**JJ-Jefferu:** Dude I wrote a lot of this chapter on my phone. It's a Palm Pixi and I was kinda mad that I can't just transfer it to my computer like I can with photos and videos. It made me sad. So now I'm going to transfer what I had and finish the chapter on the computer.

**Castiel:** She got bored waiting around to sleep Monday.

**Dean:** Plus she was in a weird place.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -sighs- That's right I had to babysit so early in the morning that I just spent the night there. Then I nearly died 'cause my contacts kept coming out.

**Dean:** Should have brought your solution and glasses.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -sticks tongue out- Bite me. I didn't think that would happen.

**Dean:** Nah I won't Cas might try to kill me.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -laughs- I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's more of a day off type chapter. Though I will say there's a part that reminded me of "Jump the Shark" so I'll put that part with parenthesis so you can make the connection yourself.

**Castiel:** Again JJ doesn't own Supernatural or anything else that's trademark. She only owns her OC's, the laptop used to write the chapter, her phone, season 2-4 on DVD and has 100$ to her name.

**JJ-Jefferu:** So I'm defiantly not profiting from this.

* * *

Even after all these months it was still disheartening without my cousin and Tiffany. IT has been over five months and I'm still blaming myself for Dai's death. I mean had I not got injuried on that hunt, nearly six months ago (regarding my half-brother), then Dai would have never been with Sam and Dean on their hunt and he wouldn't have died. But then again Allen would have found some other way to hurt me. "Don't Stop Believing" broke the silenced in my Jeep.

"Hello?" I asked confused, that song only places when its an unknown caller.

"Is this Terra Cates?" the voice on the other end of the phone asks.

"Jeremy?" I ask confused.

"Yes it is. Terra I need your help,"

"What's wrong, did something happen?" I asked worriedly. I gave Jeremy my number in case of emergencies. His mother, Brenda, hates me.

"It's my mom. She is missing and the neighbor said they heard screaming." Jeremy say, worry etched into his voice.

"Jeremy I'll be there as soon as I can." I say as I hang up the phone making a U-turn in the middle of the road and heading towards Tennessee.

~!~!

I pull up outside a motel. I was still a few hours away from the Tennessee border and I was exhausted. My last hunt had been a nest of vampires in Valdosta, Georgia. After checking into the motel and grabbing my bag from the Jeep I had to my rom. I jumped when I turned on the light. There standing in my room was Castiel.

"Jesus Castiel you should stop scaring people." I say staring at him with a hand over my heart.

"Sorry to scare you Terra. I need to try to discourage you from going to see Jeremy." Castiel says. I look at him weirdly.

"Why would you want to discourage me? Jeremy needs my help-," Castiel cuts me off.

"It's a trap. Allen knows that you have a soft spot for Jeremy and is trying to trick you into coming *." Castiel says. I glare at him.

"Cas, he's my only family, besides my mom. I can't just leave him especially if his mom is gone. Trick or not I want to help him." I fire back stubbornly, knowing full well that Castiel wouldn't lie to me. I take a seat on the bed and put my head in my heads.

"I'm not doing this intentionally Terr, but I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean everything to me and I can't risk you getting hurt," Castiel says, walking over to me and sits beside me on the bed. "Besides I figured you probably wouldn't let me talk you out of it so I'm going to help you and ensure your safety." Castiel tells me pulling me into a sideways hug. I smile slightly and lean into the hug.

"Cas, what would I do without you?" I mumble just before I drift to sleep.

What feels like five minutes later I'm being shook. I growl and bury my head into a warm chest.

"Terra Danielle Cates, wake your ass up." I hear the annoyed voice of Tiffany, this causes me to groan more and bury my head further into Castiel's chest.

"Ten more minutes please. It took me forever to get here and then to sleep. " I complain into his chest.

"Terra, I was called about you needing help?" i groan and rub my head as I sit up.

"You were called? You're seven months pregnant, how can you help?" I ask seriously confused as to why Tiff is here. She's seven months pregnant; she should be at home resting. Apparently Tiffany finds it offensive and glares at me.

"What? Would you rather me lie?"

"Dean called me. Said he was worried about you and that the last thing Cas said before disappearing was "I have to stop her" thus leading him to calling me. Which lead to me tracking your phone and to you and Castiel in bed," Tiff explains. I nod.

"And how do you think you can help?" I ask.

"Let Sam and Dean go. They know Jeremy as well as you do." I go to interrupt her but she puts a hand up telling me to wait.

"Plus you need some down time and I need help finding stuff for your niece," my eyes light up.

"It's a girl?" she nods.

"And I'm naming here after important people who sacrificed themselves for not only the Winchesters but everyone else as well." Tiffany says sitting at the foot of my bed.

"What's her name going to be?" I ask excitedly. She smiles.

"Mary Dai Winchester," I smile.

"Daemon would be so happy."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** the* is for the "Jump the Shark" reference I've decided to make this a two part chapter because I believe it's unfair that you my readers should have to wait. Though I decided to make it a two part chapter because I'm having so much family drama and everything so it's hard to concentrate, please forgive me.

**Castiel:** She worked hard on what she had of this chapter. Please give her some feedback.

**Dean:** There are possibly errors but that is only because she can't concentrate lately.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Sorry it's so short and it's a two parter. Please forgive me.

**Castiel: **She' apologizes and doesn't know when she'll update again. Maybe next week.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Sorry that it's short too.


	8. Chapter 6:Do I look Pregnant To You? pt2

**JJ-Jefferu:** Here is the rest of chapter six.

**Castiel:** Please enjoy.

**Dean:** Note the usually things, she doesn't own Supernatural, chain restaurants, stores or anything that's not directly original. She however does own the creativity and the laptop.

**Sam:** She doesn't profit from this, it's for pure enjoyment.

* * *

I groan as we exit yet another baby store. This was the fifteenth one and I was becoming flustered easier the more stores we went to. All the times we walked around the stores, the ladies working were asking _me_ how far I was along. They also thought it was cute that Castiel seemed to look so confused and new to everything. Little did they know he was, I mean he's an angel after all.

"Maybe it's a sign Terr," Tiff says trying to keep a straight face as we head to the food court to grab a bit to eat. It was nearly 3 p.m. I glare at her.

"Seriously Tiffany, do I look pregnant?" I question as we pick and table and put our stuff down trying to decide where to eat at. I was in the mood for Tacos, Tiff wanted a chili dog. We were at a stalemate.

"No, but you and Castiel look like nervous first time parents,"

"Well what about you?" Tiffany laughs.

"Seriously I _look_ pregnant, besides I give off a fuck you vibe and you know it," Tiffany says childishly and starts to head towards the Jack in the Box restaurant, we compromised we were eating Jack in the Box. I turn to Castiel who was just sitting there looking uncomfortable. I felt bad for Cas; this human experience was still new to him.

"Is there anything you want? I know you don't really need to eat but," I trail off noticing him watching the interaction with a family a few tables down. I smile as I too watched the mom fussing over the younger of the looking children, who was a cute little blonde. I couldn't wait to have a child. Just seeing other people and their children made me envious, I knew eventually Castiel and I would have a child, but I'm not too sure if we are on a deadline. Hell we haven't even had sex, regardless what Dean and Tiff joke about.

"If I do I'll just share what you're having. I would like to simply observe the families with the children, so I can know how to act according." Castiel says his eyes shifting to me and then look down at my stomach. I smile at him.

"When I'm ready Cas," I turn and walk up to Tiffany who was just starting to order but looked back at me.

"Strawberry shake right?" I nod and smile at the guy who was taking the order, he noticed and blushed a little.

"Pardon me for asking but how far along are you?" the cashier asks, at first I thought he was talking about Tiffany but when I noticed he was staring at me and not her. I blush.

"What do you mean?" I ask playing innocent.

"Your pregnancy," I groan, why me lord why? "Your boyfriend looks anxious and seems to be watching other fathers for guidance." He finishes. If only he knew that Castiel was an angel and he was just observing not only other families but humans in general.

"I'm sorry but I'm not pregnant, yet. We are trying to get pregnant though. Why do you assume that I am pregnant, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask him back, his face darkens.

"You just seem like you are. Maybe now would be a good time to get pregnant. I'm sorry if I'm over stepping my boundaries, the shake is on me." The cashier says as he rings up the order. A co-worker of his comes over with a strawberry shake and hands it to me. I smile and turn around to head back to Castiel. I mumble under my breath as I sit back down at the table. Castiel looks up at me as I put my shake down in front of me.

"What is it?" Castiel asks looking at me confused. Of course he would be. He didn't understand, he would look like a new born puppy that was unsure of what was going on.

"Everyone keeps thinking I'm pregnant when I'm not. We haven't even had sex let alone be intimate with each other." I say, there was an underlying tone of sadness at the thought. We had been taking things extremely slow, after all this was all completely knew.

"Oh," he didn't know how to respond I don't blame him, it's quite awkward.

"It's okay Cas, it's not your fault. We are taking things slow and I'm not trying to push you or anything." I say grabbing his hand and making him looking at me. I smile softly at him.

"But I'm not living up to what I'm supposed to Dean says that-," I cut him off as he soon as he mentions Dean.

"Castiel, listen to me." He looks at me. "Don't listen to what Dean says ok? Dean's experience with women isn't what you call great," Castiel looks confused.

"What do you mean he's been with Tiffany for over 9 years?" Castiel says, I sigh.

"Yes but Dean is 30, she's almost 28, they only met when she was almost 18. That gives him plenty of time to be a whore before settling down. Which he was, so please don't take advice from Dean again." I ask pleading with him. He nods.

"Ok," he turns his attention to my shake. "What's that?"

"It's a strawberry shake; would you like to try some?" I ask him. He nods, I give him the shake and he takes a huge sip. His face distorts and he grabs his head. I laugh.

"It hurts what is this feeling?" He asks. I smile taking the strawberry goodness from him.

"That is called brain freeze," he still looks confused so I elaborate more. "It's when you eat or drink something cold fast it tends hurt." I explain to the best of my abilities. He nods his head.

"Terra you are a fatty," Tiffany jokes setting down the tray with our food on it. Oh crap I feel bad now because I made her carry it.

"Shit I'm sorry Tiff I meant to help you," I say as she sits across from me and next to Castiel. She waves me off.

"I am not incapable of taking care of myself, besides it's not that heavy," she says passing me my food. I give her a look.

"So where do you want to go next?" Tiff sighs.

"I need to get a crib and diapers."

"How about we buy them and have 'em shipped to Bobby's place. I for one don't want to put that in my Jeep plus I don't think that those will fit in your car." I say.

~!~!

I let out a sigh of relief as I open my hotel room. Today has been so long, the pregnancy comments didn't get any better as we found the crib and bought it and the diapers. Tiffany decided that she was going to get a hotel room next to mine. She didn't want to share with me and Castiel, claiming that we needed alone time. Said there was some unknown chemistry and tension that she saw it continuously all day long.

"It's been a long day," I say as I fall face first onto the hotel bed. Castiel walks in behind me and closes and locks the door.

"Did that take your mind off of Jeremy?" Cas asks as he sits on the bed next to where I fell. He reminded me of why I was forced to take the day off.

"OMG JEREMY," I yell. Someone hits on the wall, meaning I was being a bit loud. Whoops, I sit up and pull my phone out of my front jeans pocket and search through my contacts list for Dean and hit call. It rings a few times before someone answers.

"Hello." Dean's voice asks from the other end of the line.

"Dean!" I semi-shout, it sounded like that he might have fallen. "Um I'm sorry Dean." I say calming down a bit.

"What is it Terr? I'm kind of busy," Dean asks.

"Is Jeremy ok? You haven't called all day and Castiel just reminded me," I say frantically into the phone.

"He's fine Terr. That son of a bitch Allen was holding him captive and Sam sent him back to hell." I go still. What did he mean Sam sent him back?

"What do you mean Sammy sent him back?" I ask. I hear him sigh.

"He didn't do what you think, he used a spell not his _powers_," Dean clears up. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank you God, I silently pray.

"Are y'all heading back here or to Bobby's" I ask leaning against Castiel.

"We were thinking about heading to Bobby's. I want to see Tiffany, see how her and the baby are." I laugh. "What?" He asks.

"Tiff is in the room next to mine. She said you called her and convinced her that I needed a day off or something like that."

"She's in Tennessee?" Dean asks.

"Mmhm, that she is," I reply to Dean.

"I guess it's less to travel then. Why isn't she in the room with you?" Dean questions. I blush and Castiel looks at me. I shake my head.

"Um everyone kept thinking I'm pregnant and Tiffany said that there was something going on between me and Cas, so she got a room next to us. Plus I figured you told her that Jeremy was safe or something cause she was insistent on getting another room." I explain. I hear Dean chuckle.

"Way to go Cas." Dean says. I growl.

"Shut the hell up Dean. Drive safely, have Sammy and Jeremy get another room. These hotel rooms don't have couches in them." I say hanging up on Dean and placing my phone on table next to bed. I turn to Castiel and look at him shyly. He smiles at me. I stare into his blue eyes. They were so beautiful and could make me forget the world. I lean into him and my lips meet his. It was completely blissful, it was always like that.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Muhahaha I shall leave you there. Chapter 7 should pick up right where this one ends.

**Castiel:** -blushes- Are you seriously going to write that?

**JJ-Jefferu:** -sighs- I'm going to try.

**Dean:** Woah, woah, woah. I didn't think you had it in you, JJ.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at Dean- You forget I can make you sleep on the floor.

**Dean:** -gets scared- I'm sorry.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed it and it's not really short seeing as it's part 2 of chapter 6 :]


	9. Chapter 7: The Deed is Done

**JJ-Jefferu:** -blushes- um.

**Castiel:** -blushing-

**Dean:** -whistling-

**Sam:** -fainted on the ground next to desk-

**Bobby:** -scarred for life-

**Tiffany:** -laughing her ass off-

**Dai:** -whistles and actually speaks- Damn.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -coughs- this is probably a sucky form of a sex scene and I'm sorry but A) I'm a virgin B)I've never done anything with a guy C) there are things I refuse to write as well. So please enjoy?

**Dean:** -claps- well done.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at Dean- I hate you.

**JJ-Jefferu:** This chapter will probably suck really badly until it leaves the hotel room. So forgive oh and _Mrs. George Wesley the emo kid_ I am sorry it took me FOREVER to get this out for you. I apologize.

* * *

The kiss intensified. This kiss was quickly becoming more than just a normal kiss. Maybe it was just all of the day's events, but something seemed to spark within Castiel. He none to gently pushed me back onto the hotel bed, but the kiss never faltered. After a few minutes of heated kissing I pull back, in major need of air. I felt extremely hot and fluster. My face probably resembled a tomato. Castiel wasn't doing any better. His hair was messy, from my hands. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared into Castiel's eyes. His eyes weren't just their normal blue; they were filled with love, passion, and lust. I smile at him and pull him into another kiss, resting my hands on his shoulders just under his jacket. I had dressed him in more relaxed clothes earlier: a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and my leather jacket. He looked hotter than usually, I mean he looked amazing in his regular clothes. I start to push off his jacket when he stops me and pulls back locking his eyes with mine.

"Are you sure?" The look on his face was so sincere, but he honestly looked like he was too far gone to be told no and I wanted this.

"Cas, if you don't do something now then nothing is going to happen." I mumble as I pull his lips back onto mine and he lets me push his jacket completely off. I smile against his lips. I can feel Castiel pushing me back against the mattress. His hands go from being on my shoulders to the edge of my shirt. I shiver as he puts his hands under my blue tank top; his hands were extremely cold against my warm skin. His hands go higher. I'm momentarily distracted by his hand skimming my left breast. I groan at the contact and Castiel takes the time to push his tongue into my mouth.

I was so caught up in the moment I lost all track of time and the next thing I know we are both naked and Castiel is giving me look silently asking if I still wanted to do it. I nod. He plunges into me. I moan at the feeling. I may not have been a virgin but I am not a whore.

~!~!

I groan as I roll over trying to find the annoying thing that was known as my cell phone. The song "It's Not My Time" was screaming from it. Meaning that Sam or Jeremy was calling, I was too lazy to give them individual ringtones. I flip open my phone.

"This better be mother fucking important or I'm salting your ass," I growl into the phone. I was dead tired and had no idea what time it was. After the first round we kept going. Practice makes perfect you know.

"Um Terr it's nearly noon. Would you like to join the world of the living?" Jeremy's voice says humorously on the other line. I groan.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"As a heart attack,"

"I'll be out of my cave in twenty. I have to shower and pack my shit," I reply into the phone closing it hanging up on my brother. I go to get up out of bed but I'm pulled back into the warm chest of my partner.

"Don't go," Castiel mumbles into my hair as he pulls me back into his arms.

"Cas it's nearly noon. I have to get a move on Jeremy needs to go to my mom's." I whine. Truthfully I didn't want to get up but life wouldn't stand still for anyone, especially not me. He sighs and lets me go.

I dig through my duffle looking for something to wear, that wasn't dirty mind you. I needed to do laundry. The only thing that was clean appeared to be a blue skirt and a matching shirt. I shrug as I grab them and head into the bathroom to shower. It takes a good 10 minutes for me to shower and dress. By the time I opened the bathroom door Castiel was already dressed and my stuff was packet. I smiled walking over to him. When I reach him I wrap my arms around his waist. He looks down at me and smiles.

"I took the liberty and packed your stuff while you were showering. I thought you could use some food before you got on the road with Jeremy so I cut your time in half," I smile at him and stand on my tippy-toes kissing his lips.

"Thank you," I then look for my blue flats that matched. They were sitting beside my bag. I shake my head as I grab them and pull them on. After I finished putting them on I grab my bag and give the room a once over making sure I didn't forget anything and then head to check out.

Upon finishing checking out I noticed the Impala was gone. I sigh knowing that they went to a diner to eat. I throw my duffle into my Jeep and start it up. I notice Castiel was just staring at me. I wave him over.

"I cannot come with you. I am being summoned." I nod and Castiel gives me a peck on the lips and disappears. As I pull out and head to the nearest diner I can't help but feel like a whore. I have a bad feeling that some serious shit was about to hit the fan soon.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I am sorry about the shortness and the late update. I was having trouble with this chapter and it still turned out like shit. So I beg for forgiveness. I'll try to update by Friday. If not I'll do 2 chapters before updating again.

**Castiel:** -blushing at the thoughts-

**Dean:** She is really sorry; just these past couples of weeks have been hard on her. Life is not working in her favor lately. Between family issues', the flow of this chapter, her birthday, her neighbors birthday and her pride and joy turning one she has been majorly swapped and distracted.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'm also working on updating my Embry story as well as this one regularly. I have up to chapter 8 wrote out of that story unlike this one where it just comes easier to write on the computer, that one it's easier in its notebook that I started a little over a year ago. So once again I'm sorry for the lateness and I bow down to _Mrs. George Wesley the emo kid_ for her story.


	10. Chapter 8:The Best Kind of Comfort

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smiles- Here is an update. I'm hoping the scene I put in here was better than the previous chapter. I sent it to my sister and best friend in a text message and they seemed to think it was okay.

**Dean:** -spits out beer- WHAT THE HELL!

**JJ-Jefferu:** -hides behind Castiel- Hey I thought it would help clear out how Terra's involved in this shit plus I liked the idea.

**Sam:** -smiles and pull me into a hug- That's a great idea.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Thank you Sammy. –Hugs back-

**Castiel:** Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

When I arrived at the diner I felt that something was off. Tiffany's car was parked next to Deans Impala along with my mom's mustang. I was confused. Turning off the Jeep and grabbing my leather jacket, which still smelt like Castiel, I walked into the diner and looked around for my family. I saw them sitting at a booth in the back talking heatedly about something. Jeremy was the first person to see me and he began to wave his hands around furiously.

"TERRA OVER HERE," he shouted causing everyone to turn towards me. I blush with embarrassment and walk over to them. I pull up a chair next to the booth. My mom turns to me and says with the most sincere face.

"Castiel and you might need to think about going at it again." Everyone looks at my mom, she holds her hands up. "I'm just saying that one time may not be enough," I groan and hit my head on the table.

"How do you even know we had sex?" I mumble. Tiffany laughs at this.

"I heard you guys through the wall." I bang my head on the table.

"Seriously, we were that loud?" I ask embarrassed. Everyone starts laughing at this.

"Yes you kind of were, especially at 2 am."

"Fuck me." I groan as I sit up looking at everyone. "So what's up?" My mom's face turns grim.

"Terra there's something you and the Winchester's need to know." My mom says looking down into her coffee.

"What is it mom?" I ask slightly afraid of what she was going to say.

"You are related." Ok that doesn't seem so out there. Mom has old pictures of John in the house from when she was hunting.

"So?" Dean asks obviously not seeing what the problem is. My mom takes another deep breathe.

"Not just any kind of related. You three know how John and I have known each other since high school." I nod still no seeing where this was going. It's not like she was saying I'm Sam and Dean's little sister, right? I gasp, eyes widen and it seems some stuff was starting to click.

"Mom are you saying that-," my mom cuts me off giving me a sharp look.

"Sam, Dean, meet your little sister." After the words left my mom's mouth I bolt up from the table and straight to the door of the diner. More things were clicking in my life. John was around on my birthdays, made me swear to him I would not hunt, why I was seemingly important to heaven. Whatever they wanted Dean for that wanted a fall back if he fail. Sam wasn't an option because of the Dean blood.

"Terra you have to understand I had no idea," the calm collect voice of the only person who could make my heart stop. I was leaning against the side of the diner closest to the alley way. I look up at him.

"Is that why you were called away?" He nods and pulls me up onto my feet. Once I am standing he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I cry into his chest as I bury my face into it.

"It's not fair. I never got to really know my supposed dad and now after getting Jeremy my mom tells me that John is my real father and that's not even the worse part." I say bitterly into his shirt. Castiel just tightens his arms around me trying to comfort me. He wasn't sure how to when I'm like this. I pull back a bit to look up into his face. "The worst part is I feel like you are using me," the flash of pain I see in his eyes alerts me to the realness of the situation.

"Terra I would never use you. You mean too much to me to even begin to think about that." Castiel tries to reassure me. I smile sweetly at him. He honestly didn't have it in his to hurt a soul, okay he can smite people, but that doesn't mean anything. He bends down and presses his lips to mine. I smile and return the kiss. This kiss too became heated like all the kisses we shared the day before. For some reason my mom's voice was echoing in my head/ _"Castiel and you might need to think about going at it again." Everyone looks at my mom, she holds her hands up. "I'm just saying that one time may not be enough," I groan and hit my head on the table. /_ I push Castiel into the alley way, so that we weren't interrupted. Not that having sex in an alley is exactly how I want to create my child, it didn't mean that I wouldn't do it.

Castiel grunts as his back hits the wall. I take the chance to pin him fully to the wall and thrust my tongue into his mouth. He moans a little when I rub myself against him. He switches our position to where he is pushing me up against the alley wall. I grunt as my back makes contact with the wall, he wasn't too gentle about it either. His hands start to travel down my body towards my butt. He grabs my butt causing me to jump and wrap my legs around his waist. I can tell he's extremely turned on. I can feel his erection pressing against me. I moan at the contact. He pulls back from our kiss and starts to trail kisses down from my lips to my jaw and working his way to my neck. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. His lips stop moving as he begins to suck on my neck. The very place he decided to suck on just happened to be my sweet spot causing me to moan. I place my hands in his hair.

"Cas," I moan catching his attention. He halts his attack on my neck to look at me. I blush at the flustered look on his face.

"What is it?" I blush more realizing exactly what I wanted to happen in the alley way. I bury my head into the nock of his neck and mumble.

"I need you," he stays completely still which cause me to shift, trying to get away from him, but he holds me still.

"Are you sure? I don't feel right about doing that here with prying eyes," Castiel asks me. I can't look at him so all I can do is nod. The need building up inside of me was becoming unbearable.

"I agree but I really _need_ you," I say need really lustfully and ground myself into his already hard erection. He moans and nods. I feel one of his hands leave my butt moving across my hip and up to my thigh. He pushed my skirt down and somehow made quick work of not only my underwear but his pants as well. I don't have the time to process this because the next thing I know he is thrusting into me. I moan at the incredible sensation that it feels me with. It seems even better than last night and we were in a nice clean hotel room not a smell alley way outside a diner. Not to mention that my mom was in there along with Jeremy and my recently discovered brothers. Talk about awkward if they came out. Though before any more thoughts have a chance to enter my head Castiel thrusts into me again hitting that certain spot causing me to moan even louder and I throw my head back hitting the wall behind me.

After about 15 minutes we are both breathing heavily and after two more thrusts I reached my peaked and came. I felt Castiel come not even a second later. My face was quiet flustered from our little encounter and my hair was a mess. Castiel looked no better than I did, except his hair wasn't as bad as mine, lucky, him and his short hair. Castiel rests his head on the wall next to mine and takes a few deep breathes. He slowly puts me down and readjusts himself as I do the same. I try to smooth out my hair but it doesn't seem to be working, apparently we worked up a sweat and now my hair was being difficult.

"TERRA," I hear Tiffany shouting. Shit, how long were we out here. I glance down at my watch and groan at seeing we had been having sex in the alley way for almost 20 minutes. Great no wonder tiff was worried. I'm never gone this long. Beside my watch I see a black hair tie and smile. I quickly throw my hair up into a pony tail. I look at Castiel and see he's a bit more composed than I appeared to be.

"Um I fell asleep. You comforted me and I ended up falling asleep, deal?" I ask Castiel who nods.

"That would probably be for the best." I agree.

"Yes especially with Dean having a little sister to protect now. He will gut your ass angel or not," Castiel seems to tense at the thought. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on let's get back." I say. A shadow comes over the alley way. I look over and see Tiffany and let out a sigh.

"Have you been out here the whole time?" Tiffany asks as we make our way towards her and the sunlight. I go to open my mouth but Castiel beats me to it.

"She was very upset Tiffany. That's a lot of information to absorb, I came to comfort her and she ended up crying herself to sleep." Castiel says flatly not giving away anything. Tiffany looks between us before casting me a meaningful look that clearly said 'we are talking later'.

"Uh-huh I'm sure now come inside and eat before we hit the road," Tiffany says grabbing my arm and dragging me back into the diner. I smile at Castiel as he stands there.

"I love you," I mouth to him. His face lights up and the next thing he said before disappearing shocked me.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smiles brightly- I just thought that would be the best place to leave the chapter. It was just too cute.

**Dean:** Seriously? The L-word?

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at Dean- Dude it's nearing the end of the world. Shove a pipe up your ass and just sit there or Tiffany is going to kill you.

**Dean:** -shuts up immediately-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smiles evilly- The wonders of pulling the Tiff card. Anyway please review. I want to know if this chapter was better than the last, because let's face it. My last chapter SUCKED!


	11. Chapter9:Why am I so important today?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Here's the latest chapter.

**Ember:** -groans and looks at script- I hate you. –JJ smacks her, then she rubs head while continuing- She hopes you enjoy the update and would like to say thanks to all those who have added this to their alert, favorite or have been reviewing. Special thanks again goes out to Mrs. George Weasly the emo kid for her support.

**Castiel:** If you would like to read another amazing story we suggest you read hers –points at the author mentioned above- her story is phenomenal and really good.

**Dean:** -yawns- She has helped, even if she is unaware, with the development of this story.

**JJ-Jefferu:** THANK YOU MRS. GEORGE WEASLY THE EMO KID. I also think my chapters are growing in length.

* * *

I glare at everyone as we had stopped at yet another diner. It has been about a week since my encounter with Castiel in the alley way and I was avoiding Tiffany's talk. She was still traveling with us, but she was riding with Dean in the Impala while Sam opted to ride with me to get to know his "little sister better" as he put it. Dean and Tiffany have been whispering wildly for the past couple of minutes, glancing at me every so often and it was being to work on my last nerve. Dean's face had been serious the whole time and Tiffany's had a certain light to it, which I was unable to place.

"So tell me Terr," I look up at Dean as I take a sip of my coffee. "How is the angel in the sack," I almost choke on my coffee. That was so not what I was expecting him to say. I cough trying to getting the burning out of my throat.

"What," I ask hoarsely. Sam too looked like he choked on his coffee.

"What?" Dean asks with a shoulder shrug. "Would you rather I threaten Cas? Saying if he ever comes near you again that I'm going to gut him? Dean says looking over the menu. He made a valid point. I guess it could be worse.

"Dean I'm not discussing my sex life with you." I say.

"You have bonded well with the idea of Terra being your sister." A voice says to our left. I glance over and notice a guy beside Castiel. He was about the same height maybe a little taller and he didn't look too friendly. Dean glares at him and I see that Castiel is a bit stiff beside him.

"Well life is too short to care I guess," Dean just answers going back to the menu. The guy with Castiel looks at me and gives me a disgusted look. I glare at him. Who was he to judge me?

"I am Uriel and I have every right to judge you mud monkey," Uriel snaps. I flinch back at the amount of hate in his voice. I was grateful to be sitting on the inside of the booth now. Sam stands up blocking my view of Uriel.

"Don't you talk to my sister like that," Sam says venomously. I sigh; I did not want any fighting to happen on my behalf.

"Please don't fight on my behalf Sam. Everyone has a right to their own opinion." I whisper gently touching Sam's shoulder. He looks and me and sighs sitting back down. Dean was now glaring hatefully at this Uriel guy. They must have had a bad encounter. Again Uriel looks at me. I glare at him. STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS! I scream into my mind. I smirk watching him flinch.

"Is there something we can help you with chuckles?" Dean asks.

"Yes there is. You NEED to learn your place, but that is not why I am here." His eyes shift to me again. What the hell. I look at Castiel and see a pained look in his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Dean bits back.

"Your sister needs to come with us." I'm taken back by this. Why do I need to go with them? My eyes meet Castiel and he mouths 'Don't fight this please'

"Why," Dean says as I motion for Sam to get out of the booth.

"It's on a need to know bases and you don't need to know." Uriel says as he grabs my arm instantly we disappear. He lets go of my arm and I'm slightly dizzy and off balance I go to stumble forward but Castiel catches me.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"So this is the only daughter of John Winchester." A voice I can't identify says from somewhere in the room. "This is what you are willing to give up your wings for Castiel?" he chuckles. I start to shake I don't like the sounds of this guy. Cas wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me to him. I am grateful for this.

"She is very pathetic looking," Uriel says towards the still unknown person.

"Yes but she is with child, we are not allowed to harm her." That same voice says. I place my hands over my stomach hugging myself. "This is your warning Castiel do NOT let your feelings for this human cloud your judgment or the only thing protecting her and your child will be a prison cell." And with that I feel us moving again. I closed my eyes this time. When I open my eyes I'm shocked to see we are back at the diner. I look at Castiel.

"Cas I'm scared." I whisper. He looks at me with so many conflicting emotions in his eyes. The emotions settled down and the one clearly showing in his eyes was love.

"I will not let them harm you or our child. They would have to do something drastic for me not to protect you or for you to end up in a cell. I would rather die before that happens." He kisses my forehead and then he is gone. I groan as I make my way back towards my siblings, damn it still seemed weird to call them that, and Tiffany. I sit down next to Sam and place my hand on my stomach.

"What was all that about Terr?" Sam asks turning in the booth to look at me. I turn to him. I was still very much in shock, not only had I been threatened but knowing if Castiel or I made a wrong move I would be in a prison cell or I could lose Castiel. I don't know which of the two was worse but both made me want to cry.

"I," I stop trying to word this the best way I could without the worst freak out ever. "I…I'm not too sure, but I don't think the angels like that Castiel is so attached to me," simplest way to word that I figure without telling them I was threatened and pretty much that Uriel guy wanted me out of the picture.

"What aren't you telling us Terra," Tiffany voices cuts through the air. I look up at her and see that she knows something isn't right. Stupid best friend bond.

"Umm…I don't want Dean to physically harm anyone so I'm not too sure if I should tell you guys," I say glancing over at Dean who is staring off behind me. I turn around and see Allen standing at the counter. Ok I could know him anywhere. It was as if he felt our gaze and turned to us, he sees me and begins to walk over.

"Terra how are you," he asks pulling up a chair right next to where I'm sitting. I tense and unknowingly place my hands on my stomach. Apparently he caught my movement and made another comment. "You're already with child," shock spread across his face.

"What are you talking about? " I ask coolly hoping to foul him. His look of shock leaves his features and a smirk takes over his face.

"Oh no need to lie to me darling, I can sense the angelic energy coming off of you in waves. So who's the lucky angel I get to kill?" Allen says casually. Like killing someone was an everyday job, oh wait it is. Really need to stop making references to stuff that happens.

"That is none of your business. What are you doing here anyway?" Dean retorts before I could even open my mouth.

"There's a lot of buzz going around about John's girl being knocked up by her brothers personal angel and I wanted to see if the rumors were true. So it appears they were," he says smirking the whole time. The look of complete and utter shock and fear crosses my face. How do demons know before I do? Let alone angels? I am barely pregnant, a week. It's not possible to tell until you're at least a month if not more.

"How do you know?" I whisper. Allen laughs.

"Simple your energy is different. It's the same with all human females; you give off a brighter energy when you are pregnant. It's just like I could feel your friend over there is pregnant, though clearly with her overly baggy shirt and the position of the table I cannot see her stomach." Allen explains looking over to Tiffany. Dean tenses up at this and places his arm around her protectively which results in Allen laughing. "Oh I'm not here to start something just thought I would give you some advice. Be werie of your angel buddies, not all as it appears."

"Why would you help us in anyway?" Sam asks moving closer to me and pulling me away from Allen. Allen just shrugs.

"I'm disappearing for a while thought I'd leave you with some food for thoughts, besides I may be a demon and an evil son of a bitch but I know better than to mess with a women, no a Winchester who's pregnant with an angel's baby," Allen said and then poof he was gone. The four of us share uneasy looks before Tiffany growls towards me. I glare back as a response, but she has the upper hand and snarls. I back down and sigh. Oh yeah something you should learn, when Tiff or I want something from the other we both try being alphas. Now depending on the situation normally depends on who wins. I'm more submissive at the moment because of an overload in knowledge.

"Apparently Uriel and Castiel's superior doesn't like me either and I was given a warning. If either happens I will most certainly be a pissy women."

"Tell us," Tiff urges, I look down.

"If I cloud Castiel's judgment too badly I will be locked away in some angelic prison with the baby. Though Cas made it clear that he wouldn't let things get that far. I'm just worried that either way I will end up hurt."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I really can't remember exactly how long it takes to notice the signs of pregnancy, though the further into the pregnancy the more I can probably be more accurate on, but I do believe my time frame is correct. I think it takes between 4-6 weeks to develop signs. I took a class this past year and the reproductive system was one of the last we learned.

**Dean:** I'm going to murder Za-JJ covers Deans mouth-

**JJ-Jefferu:** And you fucking talking about me spoiling shit. I'm not telling who it was.

**Dean:** -hides behind Castiel-

**Castiel:** I can now see how much of a dick? Angels are.

**JJ-Jefferu & Dean:** -stares wide eyed at Cas-

**Castiel:** -confused- What?

**Sam:** Nothing, please review.


	12. Chapter 10: Um Yeah

**JJ-Jefferu:** So here is the long awaited update. I apologize for its shortness and lateness but I hope you like it. I am sorry about waiting almost a month to update I was in my own little world and this chapter was hard to write.

**Dean:** Cut her some slack, she is stressed...again...

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smacks Dean- ssh. Hopefully my updates will not take as long to come out next time. I am doing online high school for my senior year.

**Terra:** You are going to be so much more bored.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Only until a little after January 14th...If I get it then.

**Terra: **Still...

**JJ-Jefferu**: Besides I'll have Nikki :)

**Terra: **Whatever. -to readers- Please Enjoy.

* * *

Turns out both Zachariah, that's the douche bag who threaten to imprison me, and Allen both were telling the truth about me being pregnant. About two months after that I saw a doctor and he confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. It has now been five months since I was told I was pregnant making me seven months pregnant. Dean and Sam have been taking their brother role a little too far. They have been so over protective and I haven't needed a babysitter since I was 7 years old. Tiffany had her baby. A beautiful baby girl and Dean was absolutely smitten with her. Emily* Nicole Winchester, born October 17th. Emily, Emmie as I call her, has her daddy's green eyes and dirty-blond hair, the only thing she seemed to get from her mama was her shape, I'm not sure how to describe it exactly but with an exception of her hair and eyes she looks just like Tiff did when she was a baby. "Thunderstruck" was playing through the sound system of my Jeep. It was a nice day out, there were few clouds and it wasn't as cold as it should be for mid-February. I was heading back from my latest check up at the doctors. Everyone was in for a big surprise with what I have to tell them.

"You know you should be more aware of your surroundings Terra," a voice to my right says startling me causing me to jump and the Jeep to swerve. I pull safely over to the side of the road and glare at my sudden passenger.

"What do you want?" I growl at him. He just sits there and chuckles.

"I was just dropping in to see how the babies are," he asks.

"Healthy," is the single response from my mouth.

"Don't be like this Terra. I just wanted to know Castiel's children are doing,"

"Like hell that's all you want Zachariah. Leave, now," I sneer and place my arm under the seat, feeling around if there was something I could use to scare him away.

"As you wish," and with that he disappears. I sigh and lean back against the head rest of the seat, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I need to get home. I check my mirrors and look back to make sure no one is coming, ok I'm on a rarely used road but you can never be too careful. After about five more minutes of driving I pull up in front of Bobby's place. I was so excited about telling everyone the news that I refused to allow Zachariah's little visit was not going to keep me from telling the father of my children, my best friend, and brothers the news.

"Honey I'm home," I say as I walk into the house. Everyone's eyes move to me as if something was wrong. "Um is everything ok?" I ask worried stepping more into the house.

"Terr are you ok? We were worried about you. You were supposed to be here an hour ago and you didn't call." Tiffany says coming towards me. I was confused.

"I told you before I left that I was going to the baby store when I found out the gender so that we would have clothes for a set gender." I reply heading towards Castiel who was standing the most away from the group. "Babe what's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me in the eyes.

"He came to see you."

"Who?"

"Zachariah," is all that Castiel said. I freeze.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"His energy is around you. What did he want? Did he threaten you or the baby? Are you-," I cut him off with a gentle kiss to the lips.

"He puffed into my Jeep when I was on the way home. He wanted to know how the babies are. No our babies are just fine. Please don't worry so much about them." I reply to him and hug him.

"Wait did you say babies?" Castiel asks me looking down at me. I nod looking up at him smiling.

"Yes I am having twins. A boy and a girl." I reply, Castiel looks down at me smiling.

"Twins?" Apparently our conversation was all to ourselves because Dean clears his throat.

"Um I would like to know the status of my niece or nephew," he says looking uneasy at me and Castiel. He still didn't like our relationship since we learned we were siblings. I smile brightly at everyone in the room.

"You are having both a niece and a nephew. The doctor confirmed what I was hoping. I am having twins,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** the * after Emily (Tiffany's baby) is a reminder to me that I named her after my cyber-bestie Mrs. George Weasly The Emo Kid. She is the only reason I have made it this far in this series. Her support is amazing. Thank you for your patients...I suck at spelling...sorry.

**Terra:** REVIEW PLEASE

**Dai: **If you don't a mad evil zombie will eat your brains and then feast on your body for at least 12 hours.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -eyes widen- NO DONT REMIND ME OF MY DREAM -rocks back and forth in corner-

**Castiel:** -comforts JJ- Ssh it's okay.


	13. Chapter 11: The Miracles of Birth

**JJ-Jefferu:** I thought about something and realized the original chapter I was going to do for 11 would be better if I wanted until after Terra gave birth to the twins.

**Dean:** They are so adorable.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -looks at Dean funny- Did he?

**Tiffany:** -nods- Yes. Be prepared.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Enjoy.

* * *

I growl as I rolled over in bed to get up to pee. All I have basically done since getting pregnant is pee, eat, bitch, complain, and crave some weird ass shit. On my way to the bathroom though I felt something wet go down my down my legs and onto the floor. Looking down I notice it was a little but it wasn't a lot. Oh shit, I think my water just broke. I'm glad it was still light out.

"DEAN! SAM! BOBBY! CASTIEL! TIFFANY!" I scream. A second later I hear about 6 sets of feet on the stairs and my door busts open. Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel, Jeremy, and Tiffany were all crowded around the doorframe of my room.

"What is it Terr?" Dean asks. I look at him then feel a sharp pain in my stomach and groan.

"I don't think the twins are going to wait until I'm 42 weeks." I say, thinking about the fact that I'm only 39 weeks.

"OH SHIT!" Tiff shouts obviously getting what the males weren't. "Dean go get the car ready. Sam get me a couple towels. Bobby, Jeremy you two get Emily and her baby bag. Castiel help Terra down to the car and get her in. I'll grab her baby bag." Tiffany orders everyone and instantly everyone seemed to get what was going on and jumped into action. I sighed in relief that Tiffany was so demanding. There was no way I could have told everyone what to do. I was kind of in pain. Castiel rushed over to me and helped me.

It didn't take us long to get down the stairs or into the cars loaded up. Emily had to ride with Bobby, Jeremy and Sam in Bobby's car because there was no way that she would have fit safely into the Impala with me stretched out in the back with Castiel supporting my head. Or in the front, Dean and Tiffany were very into their child's safety which meant no front seat adventures until she was either older or there was no other choice. It took about twenty minutes to get to the hospital, let's face it Bobby likes his privacy. I was about ready to kill Castiel, who was trying to calm me. It was all his fault I was in this position in the first place. Hormones aren't they grand. By the time they got me into my room and prepped I was already dilated enough to have the baby.

"Castiel I am so going to kill you when the twins are born." I say to the astonished angel who was holding my hand, said hand was crushing his.

"That's just the pain talking sweetie," my doctor said and then told me to push. Like I wasn't already doing that, though I believe I just wanted my two children to get out so things could start returning to normal. Or as normal as they can be.

**~!~!**

I was lying back in my hospital bed staring at the ceiling, trying to think of names for my children. It was something we never talked about. The nurses were cleaning them and then she would bring them back into the room. Castiel had disappeared with Dean earlier so I had no idea where either of them were, I wasn't too worried about them. A knock on my door brings me from my thoughts and away from the ceiling. I look over just as the door opens to reveal Castiel holding an assortment of flowers.

"I…erm Dean told me what flowers you liked and helped me pick some out for you. I thought you might like them seeing as you brought two of the most important things in my life to life." Castiel says walking over to me. I smile sweetly at him. He sits on the bed beside me and places the flowers in a vase, where it came from I'm not sure, and sits grabs my hand. "I know we never talked about names, but I want to name our daughter after Anna," Castiel says looking down. I smile, that was a great idea I knew all about Anna and how much she meant to Castiel. I touch his cheek and lift his face up smiling all the while.

"I think Anna would be perfect for her. I was thinking of naming our son John, after my dad." I say. Castiel smiles at me. John ironically was both of my dad's names, but I was naming my child after my real dad first.

"I like that."

"So it's settled. Anna Marie Winchester and John Isaac Winchester," the door opens again, this time it's the nurses bringing in my twins. I smile as they hand the boy to me and the girl to Castiel. I look down at John; he was the spitting image of his father. He had some brown hair and had the most amazing blue eyes. I smile down at him. "What do you think? Do you like the name John Isaac?" I ask down at my son, he just reaches his hand up towards my hair. I smile and look over at Castiel. He was in heaven, excuse the pun…again, he looked so happy. He must have felt my gaze because he looks over at me.

"She looks just as beautiful as her mother." Castiel says. If it was possible I bet my smile would have gotten bigger.

"Well John looks just like his daddy." Again there is knocking on the door. "JUST COME IN!" I yell, which causes John and Anna to start crying. I Ssh them, even if Anna was in Castiel's arms, she calmed down before the door opened. When it did my family walked in. I smiled at them. Tiffany ran over, Emily was in Dean's arm. She was watching with a curious look on her face.

"Aww they are so cute. Can I hold her?" She asks Castiel who then hands Anna to her Aunt. "What's her name?"

"Anna Marie Winchester," Castiel says watching Tiffany closely. I don't think he meant it but he was afraid that she might drop Anna.

"May I?" I hear to my left and see Sam has his arms out for John. I smile and hand him John. His face lights up. He needed a child, better yet he needed a girlfriend and I had a great person in mind. He looked up at me.

"His name is John Isaac Winchester. I named him after both my dad's."I say. This was truly a site, everyone gathered around two babies and look at them with such love, adoration, and contentment. This was the miracles of birth.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** So what did you think? Good? Bad? Craving the next chapter?

**Dean:** -is still gushing over the babies-

**Castiel:** Will he ever be normal?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Nope.


	14. Chapter 12: No More Babies

**JJ-Jefferu:** I was supposed to update Sunday with the rest of my stories in honor of finally starting my classes but I didn't feel like finishing the chapter and I finished it now.

**Dean:** How are you liking your classes, btw.

**JJ-Jefferu:** They are frustrating. Not that the classes are hard, it's just the system. It really pisses me off.

**Dean:** -rolls laughing- You are funny when frustrated, like yesterday.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smakcs Dean and then calls Tiffany- Yeah, um Tiff you have been wondering where your amazing husband is right? -sounds come from the other end of the phone- Well I found him. I'll have Castiel bring him too you.

**Castiel:** -appears and takes Dean then disappears-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Gotta love the perks of an author and family. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It's been a couple days since the twins were born and everyone was fussing over them. Emily was so confused during the whole ordeal. Her mommy and daddy were gushing over her but her other family members had stopped. I felt sorry for her. It wasn't fair, I tried to spend time with her too but the twins were just so demanding. They were only a couple of days old and I could already see myself in both of them. They were stubborn and didn't like sharing. Seeing as I was breast feeding them both it made things worse. I finally had a moment to myself.

"I am never having kids again," I groan out as I grab a coffee cup from above the stove and pour myself some coffee.

"Why is that?" Castiel's voice asks from behind me. I jump and nearly drop my coffee. I put it on the counter and place a hand over my heart. Turning at looking at Castiel I see a confused look on his face. Did he want more kids?

"Because they are a handful and if you think Emily is/was bad then you have seen nothing. Anna and John will be double the trouble and ten times worse because they are twins. And apparently they don't like the idea of sharing and their only days old." I explain leaning back against the counter top. I feel Castiel walk over to me.

"What if we wait until they are older," Castiel says putting his arms on either side of me, effectively trapping me in place. I look into his eyes and tilt my head to the side.

"I just had twins and you're already thinking about more?" I ask. He nods leaning closer. "You want a large family I take it?" I question.

"Yes. It would be nice. I'm used to being around many not few," I shake my head and peck his lips.

"We will see," I smile up at him. He leans down and kisses my lips. Before he can even think about deepening the kiss a throat is cleared behind us. Castiel pulls back and we both look towards the doorway. Dean stood there with a raised brow.

"You just had twins and you are already starting working on more?" Dean jokes walking into the kitchen. I sigh and rest my head on Castiel's shoulder.

"It's not like that Dean. I don't think our family needs any more babies right now. There is too much going on for that," I say turning around and grabbing my coffee and going to sit at the table. The room gets silent.

"You're right. They would only get hurt," Castiel says sitting down next to me and looking over at me. I smile at him, he finally gets why I didn't want any more kids right now.

~!~!~

"So you think this is a smart move?" I ask my brothers as we pull out of the house. Bobby had offered that the twins could stay with him while I go on a hunt or two with Dean and Sam. I was a bit reluctant to do so but Tiffany had decided that she didn't want to hunt anymore and she wanted to stay at home with the kids. She assured me that the twins would be fine. I still enjoyed fighting I just didn't want the twins to be without me this early in their lives. They were about 7 months old now. Anna was a bully. She would bully around John and sometimes she would try to bully around 1 year old Emily. It was amusing to watch.

"Don't worry so much Terr, Cas said he would watch over everyone to make sure nothing happens. You know he wouldn't let anyone hurt the twins, or Emily. He loves them too much." Sam reassures me. I smile at my big brother.

"Thank you Sammy, it's just this is the first time I've left my babies. I'm scared something will happen." I look out the window watching as the trees pass us by.

"Your thinking something will happen to you and they won't get to know you, aren't you?" Dean asks looking up in the rearview mirror at me. I nod.

"Yes,"

"Don't worry about it. Trust Sammy's words. Besides we will be home before you can worry too much. We are just checking out this guy who keeps calling dads old phone." Dean says turning his eyes to the road. I closed my eyes and found myself falling asleep.

I don't know how much time elapsed but I found myself being shaken away. I groan and growl as I noticed it was dark and the only lighting we had was coming from the sign of some cheesy hotel.

"Thought you might like to sleep in a bed instead of the backseat of the Impala, it's a bit uncomfortable. " Sam says as he leans out of the car. I just stare at him and shrug.

"I've slept in worse. You forget the twins like to keep me up at all hours." I say sliding out of the backseat and stretching. "Where's wonder boy?" I ask referring to Dean. Sam just laughs.

"He went to the bar." I roll my eyes.

"I swear to you if he doesn't come to the room at a decent hour and I find him in the bar with some fucking slut. I am castrating him and making him wish he was dead. " I say and follow behind Sam to our room.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that to Tiff. He loves her too much. Besides the only time he uses his charms is when it helps the case. He has never cheated on Tiffany and I don't think he will start now. He went to ask around about this Adam kid, and to have a beer or two." Sam says unlocking the door and letting me in. I notice the room only has two beds and a couch. I look at the beds then the couch and drop my bag next to the couch.

"You and Dean take the bed. I'll take the couch." Sam opens his mouth to say something but I hold my hand up. "No don't question it. We can take turns." I fall onto the couch and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I know it was kind of short, but it was a filler. The next chapter I make no promises when it comes out.

**Terra:** She will be using her finally episode that follows the actually Supernatural series. If you can't guess the episode then-.

**Ray: **You are very special.

**JJ-Jefferu: **That was not what you were going to say was it Terra.

**Terra:** Nope but it was better this way.

**Skylar: **REVIEW...Please?


End file.
